Lifeless
by littlesweetcupcake
Summary: Chapter 9 is here. Finally. I'm sorry about the wait. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a OE pairing. Hope you enjoy and thanks to my beta reader.

"Go home folks, there's nothing more to be done, yet." Cragen dismissed the four detectives that stood around him. There current case was a tough one. No evidence whatsoever. It was putting them all on edge. Six women raped and left for dead. Only three had survived.

"Hey Liv, you want a ride home?" Elliot asked . He didn't mind spending the extra time with her. "It's too late for you to be walking anyway." Elliot hoped she'd accept his offer. Since he moved into the city taking her home had become kind of a routine.

"No Elliot, I want to walk this one off." Olivia wanted time to herself for more reasons than that. She and Elliot had shared their first kiss only three nights ago. She promised that she would try for more. That had all been put on hold when this case started.

"Well how about no music, no talking, just a nice SAFE ride home. Besides I have been wanting to talk to you anyway."

"I thought that you said that you there wouldn't be any talking?" Olivia quipped. Elliot quickly recovered.

"Well what I meant to say was that when we got you home we could talk as I walked you up to your apartment." Olivia knew he was concerned and accepted his offer to be nice. She wanted to talk to him too, but right now all she wanted to do was find this killer before it got to late.

Munch and Fin where still at there desks wrapping things up, when Olivia headed over to the locker to obtain her purse and coat. She cell rang and she went to pick it up.

"Benson." The end was silent for the longest moment. "Hello,"

"I heard you detective. How are you doing?" The voice was distorted which immediately put her on alert.

"It depends on who this is." Olivia waved Elliot over. Munch and Fin looked up to see what was going on.

"This is the person that you are failing so miserably at catching. Just to let you know they won't be the last. One will die for each of the 36 godforsaken years that you've been alive. One for each year until I reach you. Don't bother tracing the call. It won't help." The line went dead, and Olivia's face went pale. She hung up the phone and looked up at Elliot.

"I guess that we have something to go off of now." She walked over to her desk and sat down. She did it absent mindedly which put Elliot into overdrive.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"The person that we're failing so miserably at catching." Elliot looked down at her with concern. There was more to that story that she hadn't said yet.

"Captain, get out here you might want to hear this." Fin decided to step in at that moment. The group waited for Cragen to join them before they continued to interrogate her.

"Olivia, word for word, what was said?" Olivia looked up at her captain and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Well he said that we were failing at catching him. He said that they wouldn't be the last. He said that one woman would die for each year…" Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat before she tried to continue. "For each year that I was alive." She paused again. "Until he reached me." She let out a sigh as she through her phone on the desk.

"Is that all?" Cragen was trying to act really professional about the matter.

"No he said that there was no need to trace the call because it wouldn't do any good."

"It's settled then. Protective detail until I feel that it is no longer needed. I don't want any arguments. He's killed six women in two and a half days. He's not scared of you or any of the rest of us. Wait for them to take you home." Cragen picked up the phone to call for the detail. Olivia began to fidget in her chair. She wasn't at all happy about the situation.

"Captain, I'll take her home. We'll wait there for the detail." Elliot picked up his coat and stood behind Olivia and waited for her to collect her things.

"Fine, call me when they arrive. The rest of you go home and get some sleep. We'll have a fresh start in the morning. And Olivia be careful.

TBC………………… Please review and tell me what you think.!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We all know who the story belongs to. I just like to have fun.

Authors Note: Thanks to my beta reader, OliviaElliot, you're the best.

"This is just the perfect way to end the day. I just love it when people die because of me. Why do I always piss off the psycho's. We have worked numerous cases together, I never see anyone threatening to kill a man for every year you were alive." Olivia paced inside the apartment. The detail arrived a little over an hour ago and Cragen had been notified.

"Hey Liv, sit down. You don't need to get worked up over this. For all we know that could have been a prank. We can't know for sure though until tomorrow, so just come over here and sit down. Please." Elliot held his hand out to Olivia. She hesitantly accepted and sat on the couch next to him. Olivia shifted so that her back was to him and he slowly began to massage the kinks out of her neck. Olivia let out a moan at the sensation that she was beginning to feel because of his ministrations.

"Elliot, he's killed so many women in such a short amount of time. He knows what he's doing." Olivia let the moment end there. She turned around and kissed Elliot. "We have to catch him, and I mean soon."

"We will trust me, he knows too much about you for my liking already. I just wish that there was more that we could do for you in the meantime." Elliot wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Elliot, I don't need a rescuer. I'm not some damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. You just make sure you take care of yourself and yours. By the way, have you talked to the kids lately?" Olivia questioned in a vain attempt to change the subject.

"Yes, they are fine, and now is not the time to play your own hero. Let us help you." Elliot placed a kiss behind her ear. Then he trailed his tongue down her neck and placed another kiss. Olivia moaned in response and slowly turned in his hands. Their lips soon found each other and they kissed until they heard the phone ring.

"Oh let it ring, if it's anybody important they'll call my cell." Olivia went to capture his lips when the answering machine went off.

'Beep'

"I know you're there, Bitch. Pick up the phone. I know your man whore is with you. Pick up the phone; I have something that you'll both interested in.

"Daddy, Olivia. Help me please." It was Maureen. Olivia sprang for the phone. Olivia's heart stopped in her chest when she heard Maureen cry again. "What do you want, whatever it is I'll give it to you, just please don't hurt her." Olivia was practically crying into the phone. There was a bang heard over the speaker. Olivia and Elliot both screamed at the same time.

"Oh God, not Maureen." Olivia eyes were filling with unshed tears.

"Fear not, that shot was for number eight. You should be getting a call soon for number seven. Maureen's not either of them. I'll contact you when you find your beloved, and trust me I will know when you do." The phone clicked. Elliot went to grab his coat when it started ringing. He looked from his phone to Olivia who was not trying to calm her troubled heart. At least Maureen was safe.

"Stabler, yeah, Cap. Yeah we just got another phone call. He had Maureen, or at least he says he let her go. He said that you would be calling telling us that it was number seven. Alright, well meet you at the precinct. Oh and Captain. He's already killed victim number eight. Okay bye." Olivia was still seated on the couch.

"Hey sweetie, he's not going to touch you. I won't let him. Okay." Elliot went to touch her face to wipe away a tear that had slipped down her face. She brushed away his hand.

"Elliot, don't. How can you say that? I'm sure you made the same promise to Maureen and look what happened. He called you my man whore. He knows that we care for each other. She wouldn't have been hurt had we not been together. Elliot he might come after you. I don't want to risk it. You have to much to live for." Olivia went to get her coat. Before heading out the door to tell her detail what was going on. She left and they proceeded to follow her. Elliot was left in her apartment, but soon followed. He didn't want her out of his sight.

He followed the car to the precinct. And followed her up the stairs. Before they entered he pulled her to the side.

"I don't care what you think, I'm not going to let you push me away. I love you to much to see anything happen to you. So you're just going to have to get used to it." Elliot walked over to the door and held it open for her and waited as she walked through.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to my beta reader who is an absolute godsend. School has started but there is so much more to come. (It's all inside my head and I can't type fast enough.)

Kathy Stabler stormed into the station. She immediately ran to Maureen to comfort her daughter. Maureen had called her father as soon as she was released. The detectives had sent a car out for her. She was fine. More than fine to think of it. She said that a man had offered to give her a ride home, and after she refused he grabbed her and put her into his van.

"Honey what were you doing alone so late at night?" Kathy questioned.

"I was taking a walk. I just wanted to get some fresh air. I told the guy no because he had been watching me. I saw him when I first left dad's house." This totally threw Kathy into a fit.

"Elliot, I knew that one day this job would get one of us hurt, whether it be you or one of our children. Maureen honey, why don't you come and stay with your brother and sisters for a while. It's safer than waiting for your father to come home." Kathy threw Elliot a glare which he only reciprocated.

"Mom, no I'm really alright. He didn't do anything to me. He just told me that I had to say what he wrote down or that he would hurt Olivia sooner that they thought. So I screamed it, and then he took out a gun and shot into the air. It scared me, that's why I screamed. Dad, I'm sorry if I scared you. I just thought that he really would hurt Olivia if I didn't. I'm so sorry." Elliot went to comfort his daughter.

Olivia suddenly felt like crap. She was relieved to know that Maureen hadn't been hurt. It still hurt to know that she had been forced into that situation because of her.

"Oh Olivia, I'm sorry. I totally forgot to give you this. I stuck it in my pocket so that I wouldn't lose it. He wanted me to give it to you." She handed Olivia the piece of paper.

"Maureen, do you think that you can tell us what he looked like? Anything at all can help us at this point." Fin asked.

"I could tell you what he looked like but it wouldn't help. I could see the plastic pealing off around his ears. It was just a mask. I don't really know what he looked like." Maureen looked at her father. Exhaustion was written on her face.

"Honey, why don't you go home with your mother? I'll call later to check on you. Thanks for everything. You were great girl." Elliot walked his ex-wife and daughter to the elevator. He walked back to see Olivia leaning against her desk. She had yet to open the letter that had been placed in her hands.

Several thoughts were running through her mind, but mostly she thought about Maureen. Elliot's words startled her.

"What did you say, I'm sorry, I missed it." Olivia looked up at Elliot.

"I asked what the note said."

"Oh, I haven't opened it yet. I got sidetracked." Olivia slowly turned the envelope over and slid her finger across the bottom. Once she pulled the piece of paper out she let the envelope fall on her desk. She hesitated for a moment, not sure whether or not she wanted to see what was inside.

"Do you want me to open it Olivia?" Elliot offered when he saw her reluctance.

"No, it's alright. I got it." She unfolded the letter and stood there before handing it to Elliot.

Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia was headed for the roof, but turned towards the bathroom when she felt a sudden wave of nausea come over. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that Elliot had followed her. She entered the bathroom and headed for a stall. She lifted the seat of the toilet and threw up. She went and washed her mouth out. Munch's words ran through her mind: _"And to believe he would send this through Maureen."_

"Get a grip, Olivia," she said to herself as she dried her face. She exited the bathroom and headed for the squad room. She still didn't notice Elliot standing there.

"Olivia," Elliot saw her jump slightly. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yeah, Elliot?" She crossed her hands protectively over her chest.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"How do you think I feel?" She hissed at him, but her eyes began to water again. Elliot, right on cue, placed his hands on the small of her back and led her to an interrogation room. Olivia sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"Elliot, there's already one victim we don't know much about, except for the fact that she's dead. There may be more. He's going to dump that poor woman's body somewhere for some innocent civilian to come across. He's already gotten to Maureen. Who's next? I know I'm being way to emotional, but he's gotten to me. Elliot he knows how to hurt me and that scares the hell out of me." Elliot sat there silently and listened to Olivia bare her soul to him. When she was done he went to her and took her hands in his.

"Liv, all these feelings are natural. I'm not going to tell you I know how you feel because I don't. Maybe something like it, but not quite. What I do know is that I love you, and I will be here to help you through this. So just. . . ." Elliot, at a lost for words, took Olivia up in a hug, and he held her while she silently cried. She finally stopped and started to wipe her eyes.

"Thanks Elliot, I guess I needed that." Olivia slowly stood and started towards the door.

"Liv, are you sure you're ok." Elliot asked walking up to her.

"Yes, the only thing that will make me feel better is to catch this bastard." With that said they both walked out and returned to their desk. They were just getting settled when Cragen came out of his office.

"Olivia, Elliot, we got another scene, there's six bodies. Take Munch and Fin with you." He handed Elliot the paper as the others began to walk out. Elliot looked at the paper then back at the captain.

"Cap," he started.

"Yeah I know, get going and take care of her." Cragen headed back to his office and Elliot went to catch up with the other detectives. Elliot threw the keys at Olivia and she unlocked the doors and climbed in. Munch and Fin where waiting by their vehicle.

"Yo, Elliot man, where we headed?" Fin called out. There was a slight hesitation on Elliot's part. He walked the paper over to Munch's side of the car. Munch looked at the paper then handed it to Fin without saying a word. Fin opened the folded piece of paper and immediately understood everyone's silence. He handed the paper back, "Meet ya there." Fin climbed in and took off. Elliot climbed in their own car, started it, and took off after Munch and Fin. After a few moments of silence Olivia finally spoke.

"So where are we headed? Six bodies. He's escalating," She left that statement unfinished. Elliot handed her the paper with the address on it. "That son of a bitch." Olivia crumbled the piece of paper up and placed it in the cup holder. They rode the rest of the way there in silence, neither one having anything worthwhile to say.

When they arrived at the scene the medical examiner was already there. As well as two buses and several police vehicles. A couple of officers were trying to keep the onlookers at bay. The detectives regrouped and headed for the taped off section. They approached Warner and she spoke before they could ask the standard question of 'what do we got'.

"Hey, I thought that you might want to take a look at the bodies before I had them loaded." She stepped aside and signaled for the CSU techs to lift the sheets. On the ground lay the six bodies all put in a specific position. None of the detectives were ready for that they saw. Their eyes went from the bodies to the building to Olivia who just stood there looking at the bodies. Warner signaled for the bodies to be covered up.

"I did a preliminary evaluation, six victims, all female, all ranging in age. Fluids were present in all but two of them, but they had their heads cut off. My guess is that it was to make it easier to read. C.O.D. was strangulation, again except the two with the heads cut off. I'm thinking that they probably died from the carotid artery being cut. The liver temp on all of the vics were different. They were at least six degrees in differentiation. They must have been stored someplace before being dumped. I'll know more once the autopsies are done. She signaled for her men to start and walked towards her van.

Images of the two victims with there head cut off ran through Olivia's mind. She felt her control slipping and walked away. She just wanted to go home and forget about this. Then again she couldn't go home. She was standing right outside her apartment building. Their latest dumpsite was her front door. She didn't know where to go from there. She quickly regained composure and turned to head for one of the officers securing the scene.

"Were there any witnesses?" Olivia asked looking around.

"No, ma'am. Only the lady that called it in, she was in shock so they bused her to the hospital. Other than that I don't have a clue." She smiled at the officer and made her way to the vehicle. She had to interview that witness right away.

"Even then, someone else had to see this." She silently said to herself. She reached the car and leaned against it. Silent tears ran down her cheek. She felt Elliot come up behind her.

"Hey, Liv, why don't we head back to the station. It's been a long day, hell a long night. We can catch a few there hours of sleep." Elliot put his hand on her back, which was still facing him.

"No, Elliot, we have to interview that witness. She had to see something. There are six bodies lying over there. I know you noticed that they all had short brown hair. I don't have time for sleep. I…"

"Olivia, you're nothing to the victims when you can't think straight. If you think you can, tell me what's going on in your head? What do you want to do?" Elliot stepped closer. He knew that he was invading her personal space, but he felt it justified under the circumstances.

"Elliot, what's going on is that there are six bodies laying on the ground over there. All dead, two of them little girls that could have had a future. Two of them with there head's cut off to dot the fucking _I_s. Killed for no other reason than to make it easier for an asshole to spell out 'Olivia' for the world to see. I'm going to that hospital; I'm going to interview that witness; and I am going to find him Elliot. I won't stop until I do. So you can either drive the damn car or head back to the station with Munch and Fin." She held up her hands for him to place the keys in.

"We will find him Olivia, we will." He then opened up the passenger door and waited for her to get in. He then headed around the car and got inside.

"Liv, whatever it is, you gotta make sure that it's a 'we' thing and not an 'I' thing. They don't want a hero, just a damn good detective." He started the car, and they headed for the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Thanks to my beta's and I hope you enjoy.

Summary: I could give you one. Now look at the time wasted trying to read the story. Oh what the heck, just read the story.

Three days later, there still was no lead. The six victims were now hung on the board in the middle of the SVU squad room. There were now fourteen victims and they were no closer to finding their killer then they were almost two weeks ago. There hadn't been any body dumps since the last scene at Olivia's building. Olivia couldn't go back to her apartment building just yet so she had temporarily moved in with Elliot. CSU hadn't found anything at the scenes to indicate where they were killed. They had called Maureen back in to see if she remembered anything such as sounds, landmarks, anything else, but she said she didn't see anything because she was blindfolded. They did manage to get a description of the van that had taken her. There were only close to 3000 in Manhattan alone. The team reviewed what evidence there was.

Olivia had been forced to see a shrink. After seeing her name like that, she never wanted to see it again. Her relationship with Elliot barely consisted of anything. The protective detail was only adding to her ill mood. She looked over at the clock and realized it was a little after six. She then looked at the files that she held in her hand. She wasn't in the mood to try and finish them. They weren't going to get anywhere tonight, and she thought she could see a headache in her future.

"Hey Elliot, I think I'm going to head out," Olivia said. "I don't think we're going to make any leeway with this case today." She stood up and began to put her coat on.

"I think you're right," Elliot answered. "Let's head home. I'll go talk to Cragen." Elliot closed his file and head for the captain's office. He emerged a moment later and grabbed his coat.

"The captain said it's alright. We just have to keep our cells on just in case." He walked over to Olivia. "So what do you want for dinner tonight. I mean it's only 6:30. We can even catch a movie if you're up to it." He flashed her a smile, and she started to blush.

"Actually, I think that would be a great idea. What's playing? I haven't seen a movie in decades." Olivia smiled as they headed for the exit. She stopped and turned around. "Hey Munch, Finn, see you guys later. We're headed out."

"Night you two," Munch said.

"Later man," was all that came from Fin.

The two made there way to the car and discussed what they would eat after the movie.

"I don't really care," Olivia sat back and sighed. "Why don't you cook me something? It's been a while since I've had a really good home cooked meal." The ride to the movie was rather quiet, each enjoying the feel of the others company. When they arrived at the movies, there were lines out the theater. Elliot looked at Olivia, and she spoke for him.

"Let's just go home. I'm tired anyway. It was a nice thought though, thank you." Olivia's hand came to rest upon Elliot's.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked. "You could wait in the car while I go and get the tickets." Olivia smiled at his warm thought.

"As much as I would love to see a movie with ya, I would never want to see you wait in the freezing cold that long for some stupid tickets. Come on, let's just go home. Maybe we can get to bed earlier tonight. We might actually surprise our own bodies with how much rest they might get."

"Well seeing as how you only have my best interest in mind, I'd say: let's go home." He started the car and headed for his apartment.

"Elliot," Olivia paused before continuing. Elliot looked over to see a single tear run down her face. "I do love you. I know that for sure. Everything about this case has made me question a lot of things, but never if I loved you or not." She forced a smile as she looked over at him. Elliot parked the car and turned it off. He turned and faced her.

"Look, Olivia I love you, and there is nothing you can do to stop that." He ran his hand over the side of her face as if he was touching delicate fabric. He leaned over and kissed her. She leaned into his kiss and returned it. Elliot hands came to rest on her coat hip as he tried to pull her closer to him. She broke the kiss.

"Not here, let's get into the apartment." She smiled as she pulled away from him.

"Yeah, ok. I'll race you up." Elliot smiled as he reached for her door handle.

"You're on, Stabler." She smiled and swung her door open before he said go. She raced up the stairs with him hot on her tail. He climbed two stairs at a time till he caught up with her. He grabbed her coat jacket and pulled her to him.

"I never took you for a cheater, Benson." They laughed as they leaned in and kissed each other.

"Stabler, open the door so I can go eat." Olivia squirmed a little to get out of his grasp but he wasn't letting her go.

"You are an evil woman." He leaned over and kissed her before opening the door.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Olivia took her coat off and hung it in the closet. She took his and hung his up beside hers.

"So, what do you want to eat? You want to cook or order out?" Elliot said heading over to the refrigerator. He pulled out two beers and handed one to Olivia.

"Actually, I think that I would just like to order out. I don't really feel like cooking. Let's go see what's on TV." She took the beer that was offered and headed to the living room.

"Is Chinese good for you or do you want something else. Italian, Greek?" Elliot picked up the phone and waited for her response.

"Chinese will do. They deliver the fastest." Olivia snorted, laughing at her own joke, as she flipped through the TV. She listened as Elliot placed their order, and smiled when she heard him order exactly what she wanted.

"They should be here soon. So what's on?" He said picking up his beer and heading over to the couch. He took a seat by Olivia and smiled when she scooted back into his embrace.

"Nothing really, I see you have 'Gentleman and a Lady'. Let's put that in." She headed over to the VCR and put the movie in. Elliot put his beer on the table and made himself comfortable on the couch. He put his leg up on the couch, which only allowed room for Olivia to sit between them. Both of them laid back. Elliot turned the lamp out and then wrapped his arms around Olivia. She put her hands on his and they got comfortable so they could watch the movie. Olivia subconsciously rubbed Elliot's hands throughout the movie.

There was a knock on the door, and Olivia stood up to go answer it. Elliot pulled his wallet out and handed her a twenty. She waved it off and headed for her purse.

"Liv, come get this. It's my turn." Elliot sent her a stern glare, and she walked over and grabbed it from him. He caught her hand and pulled her to him for a quick kiss. Olivia stood up and walked over to the door. Elliot watching every move she made. She looked through the peephole and then opened the door. Elliot watched as the scene unfolded.

The deliveryman had his head down reading the order off the sheet of paper. Olivia waited until he finished before she said anything. The deliveryman looked up at the voice speaking to him.

"Wow, I mean, here's your order, Miss," he said carefully placing the order in Olivia's hands.

"Such a beautiful lady as yourself shouldn't be alone on a beautiful night like this." He smiled at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes at his harmful flirting. She knew that she was anything but alone. She handed him the money and waited for the change. He handed her a paper flyer. It was the new menu of the restaurant that she guessed he was supposed to pass out on each delivery.

"Here's your change, and here's a copy of the new menu. The number is on the bottom. And my number is on the back." He said handing her the paper. Olivia took the paper and smiled.

"Well thank…" She didn't get to finish her statement because Elliot suddenly appeared behind her.

"Thank you sir, have a nice night. The lovely lady and I have a dinner to eat." Elliot said snatching the flyer from Olivia's hand and shoving it into the man's chest. Elliot stepped back and allowed Olivia to walk around him and enter the apartment. He slammed the door and walked into the kitchen after Olivia.

"Elliot, now was any of that necessary? I mean it was a little harmless flirting." Olivia giggled to herself. Elliot was always there to screen out guys for her. It was like she couldn't have a date unless he approved. Now that she was with him, she only expected things to get worse. The last thing she wanted, however, was for him fight someone over her. She didn't think that she was worth it.

"It was more than necessary. He probably would have shown up later for a booty call. I had to set him straight." Elliot said taking a bag and beginning to empty its contents on the counter. Olivia walked over to him and kissed him.

"You don't have to worry about anything Elliot. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He leaned over and kissed her again. This time the kiss lasted longer than he expected it to.

Olivia's hand slowly made their way up his chest. He began to trail kisses down her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Their lips soon found each other again. Elliot's hands slid down and gripped Olivia's butt. She let out a moan, which only excited him more. Olivia could feel his desire growing against her thigh. She began to undo the buttons to his shirt and he gasped when her hands fell upon his bare chest. Olivia's fingers roamed his chest and came to rest upon his nipple. Elliot went for her shirt and begin to pull it from her pants. They broke apart momentarily, just barely enough for him to pull her shirt over her head. He immediately came crashing down on her again. Elliot broke the kiss and went for her neck line. He trailed kisses down to the top of her chest, while his hands worked at undoing the clasp of her bra. When he had it undone he kissed her while he slid it down her arms. He backed up against the wall and went for her breast. Olivia arched her back to allow him better access. Elliot's other hand played with her other nipple bringing it to a peak.

"Elliot stop teasing." Olivia said as she tried to undo his belt buckle. He came back up and started to kiss her again. His tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. Elliot rubbed his hand along her leg and lifted on to gain him a better angle. Olivia gave up on his buckle and grabbed at him through his pants.

"Hmm, Liv, you might want to stop that if you expect me to last much longer." Elliot said taking her hands away from his pants.

"Who says I want you to last long?" Olivia joked. Elliot mumbled something before he took her other breast in her mouth.

"Oh God, Elliot," Olivia moaned as she pulled his head closer to her. Elliot pushed his body closer to her and she could feel him. She began to fiddle with his buckle again and smiled when she got it undone. Olivia tried to push his pants down but she couldn't get them very far. So she used her foot and caught hold of the rim of his pants pulling them down partway. Elliot pulled her off the way and began to slowly walk backwards while still kissing her. He guided them to his bedroom and kicked the door shut after him. Olivia finally stopped backing up when she hit the bed. Elliot slowly laid her down on the bed then he pulled away. Olivia whimpered at the lost of contact.

She watched as Elliot kicked his shoes off. Then he stepped out of his pants. She smiled when he pulled down his boxers. He now stood before her naked and slowly crawled up the bed to meet her again.

"I think that someone is overdressed." He kissed her and began to undo her buckle.

"We can't have that now can we." She smiled at him. So delicate in everything that he did. He wasn't like the other men she had been with. This was nice and slow. He was paying attention to her entire body, as if he was trying to memorize it inch by inch. He started by taking her shoes and socks off. Kissing her feet. They he loosened her belt and started to pull her pants down. She lifted her butt off the bed in an effort to assist him. He then came back up and grabbed the edge of her underwear. He pulled them down to meet the pants and then started to pull them both off. Olivia moved her legs to try and remove her feet from her pants. Her cell phone fell out of her pants pocket and he picked it up and tossed it on the bed. She leaned over a picked it up and quickly placed it on the night stand. He began to place kisses on her legs and made a trail up each side. She pulled him up for a kiss and his fingers found there way to her core. He felt around teasing her a bit before he let his fingers enter into her vertex. She moaned into his mouth and he let his fingers curl rubbing her all around. He took his fingers out and positioned himself at her core. He kissed her for reassurance.

"Liv are you sure about this. I don't want there to be any regrets for what we're about to do. I love you and I can wait." She silenced him with her kiss.

"I think we've waited long enough." She kissed him again. That's all he wanted to hear. He slowly entered her. He wanted to give her a chance to adjust to him. He held her hands as he quickened the pace.

"I love you Elliot," She said as she felt herself nearing the edge. He felt he muscles tighten around him and she screamed his name. He kept going until he felt himself reaching the edge and he emptied himself into her. They laid there holding each other as they came down from there high.

"

Wow, Elliot." Was all she could say. There was a pregnant pause before the phone rang.

Olivia looked over at the night stand and reached and picker her cell up.

"Benson," She said trying to get her breathing back to normal.

"He won't wow you nearly as much as I will." The line went dead.

TBC………I promise, only if your review.

SO YOU'RE AT THAT POINT WHERE YOU TELL ME IF THIS STORY IS WORTH FNINISHING OR IF YOU THINK IT'S GOOD, OR JUST WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT!!!!! WHATEVER YOU DO, REVIEW. PLZ


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is of course only my story, but the characters used in it aren't. So what can I say? I'm not GOD!!!!

A/N: Gotta love those betas.

Summary: It's a story, read it. I wrote it.

Olivia was in a pair of jeans and one of Elliot's old oversized marine t-shirts waiting outside in the staircase. They had called CSU immediately and they were presently swarming the apartment. Elliot was sitting beside her on the phone talking with the captain.

"Yeah Cap., as soon as they're done here we'll head over. Elliot closed his phone looking over at Olivia who nodding off. "Hey Liv, they did the bedroom first. If you want you can go catch some shuteye."

"No, I need to be awake anyway." Olivia looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Liv, what did he say to you. I mean it's obviously gotten to you." Elliot's eyes narrowed while he waited for her to answer his question.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he can hear what was being said and that means that he's been in the apartment." Olivia stood up and went to the kitchen and reached for a glass.

"Detectives, I have something I think that you might like to see." Olivia put the glass down and walked over to the tech that had called them.

"We've dusted for prints, but we don't know how much help they will be. Have you had any

one over for repairs or anything?"

Olivia looked over to Elliot; she hadn't remembered anyone being there. When Elliot didn't offer any information, she went ahead and spoke what was on both of their minds.

"No, we haven't."

"Well then have you had any guess in the house? We'll need there prints to eliminate them and see what we have to work with."

"Well the only people that have been here in a while are Detective Stabler and my myself, umm, his kids, and maybe some other detectives from our precinct at best."

"Alright, well the officers' prints should be in the system, but we will need prints of your children Detective Stabler."

"That's fine; we'll bring them down there sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, well I think that we're about done here. I would suggest that you change all of your locks. It looks as if the perp may have a key, since there is no sign of forced entry anywhere. We also found an audio transmitter in every room, which would explain him being able to know what was being said. We have successfully removed them though. You'll have our full report soon." With that he packed up his things and followed the other receding techs.

Olivia went and sat on the couch and watched the CSU leave the apartment. Elliot closed the door behind them, and then joined Olivia on the couch. Her eyes were wet, and he could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Olivia, it's ok. It's a good thing that he called, or else we would have never known that the house was bugged." Elliot put an arm around her as gesture of comfort, which she warmly welcomed.

"He said that he could 'WOW' me better than you could." She sniffled and continued. "Elliot he listened to one of the most intimate moments of my life, of our life. It feels like we have to share it with a third party. It pisses me off, and it's embarrassing." Olivia let out a long sigh before she stood up, and walked to the bedroom. She turned around and looked at Elliot.

"Aren't you coming? It's only two. We can talk to Cragen when we go in, and I for one am exhausted." She waited for him to walk up to him. She held her hand out to him and when he took it he pulled her to him. They walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

A couple hours later that day.

Cragen sat at his desk looking at his detectives. They were all anxiously waiting for him to press the play button. He had called them there to listen to a tape he had just received.

"I don't know what's on this tape. I just received it myself, but I am almost positive it has something to do with the current case considering the letter that came with it." He handed his lead detectives the paper that came with the tape.

Munch read the letter out loud:

"Dearly beloved, I am so sorry it has to come to this, but since you ruined my fun, I must ruin yours." Munch handed the letter off to the other detectives. It wasn't that they didn't believe what he had read, it juts made it more real to see it for themselves. After Olivia read it she handed it back to the captain.

"Alright here goes," The captain pressed play and sounds of hard breathing filled the room. That's all that could be heard before someone moaned,

"Oh Elliot,"

Olivia immediately looked over at Elliot. They both turned bright red. Olivia immediately recognized her own voice, and she knew Elliot did as well. The captain shot a glance over to Elliot and then he look back at the tape recorder.

After what seemed like forever of panting and groaning, the woman screamed coming to her climax. Seconds later, the Elliot reaches his, calling out Olivia.

All eyes immediately went to Olivia, and she closed her eyes wishing she could sink into a little nothing.

Cragen stopped the tape after the last pronouncement. He looked over at his detectives. Munch was grinning from ear to ear, and Fin was just playing with his goatee. Olivia was red and Elliot was fuming.

"So, is there anything, any of you have to say?" Cragen asked throwing his pen on the table.

Olivia sat up in her chair and looked at the captain.

"What is there to say Captain? This tape is self-explanatory. This is his way of punishing us. We found out that he was listening and now he's making sure that everyone else can hear too. Sick bastard." Olivia stood and made her way to the door.

"I don't remember dismissing anyone." Cragen said stopping her in her tracks.

"Captain, with all due respect, I don't see what could be done right now, this isn't going to help solve this case any faster. That tape is of Elliot and I having sex. That's what he wanted you all to know, so there you know, but nothing on that tape is going to help this case, so I would like to go and work with some actual evidence." Olivia surprised herself with how upset she had become.

"Olivia, calm down," Elliot said quietly beside her, which only enraged her more.

"Don't tell me to calm down, I am pissed off. Killing people in my name is bad enough, but invading my personal space, personal moments, God!" She stormed out of the office and headed in some random direction. All she wanted was quietness. Someplace alone. So she headed for the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Author's Note: Like I've stated previously before, This chapter is so very involved. It has some new characters and things in it, which is why it took me so long to write it. I wanted it to be perfect for my fans. LOL. N-E-Who, I hope you enjoy it and review at the end. Reviews are the fuel that keep me going.

Olivia knocked on the captain's door, and waited for him to signal her entrance.

"Captain, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It's not everyday that my closest friends hear me having sex with my partner." She sat down in front of his desk and waited for the reprimand she knew was coming.

"Olivia, I need to ask you this off the record. Are you and Elliot in a relationship or was that just a fling, something along the lines of a one-night stand?" Cragen sat back in his chair and waited for her response. He already knew the answer; his detectives never did anything half-heartedly.

"Truthfully Cap, yeah, Elliot and I are in a relationship," she answered, growing defensive, "but is has never interfered with our work. If anything, we are closer, and we work better together now, better than we did before."

"And what if things go sour between the two of you?" Cragen said leaning back in his chair.

"Who's to say that it will?" Somehow it felt wrong for her to be justifying her relationship with Elliot. "We've discussed that and we know it's a possibility, but it's worth a try, at least we think so."

"The two of you have put me in a very difficult position. Now, this tape doesn't necessarily have to be put into evidence. We already know that the apartment was bugged. I can try to keep this from the brass, but we still don't have a suspect."

"Well Captain, it's not like we haven't been busting our butts trying to find one, but we are stuck here."

"Olivia I'm going against my better judgment by leaving you two together as partners."

"Well maybe he should be here, this has just as much to do with me as it does him."

"Elliot and I have already talked, you know earlier when you had your little show."

"Captain, I said I was sorry. But I'm sure you can completely understand where I was coming from. That was so embarrassing. I meant every word of what I said."

"Olivia, listen to me. I know your job is important to you. I also know how important your life is. Right now would probably be the best time for this to happen, before anything more like this happens. I'm pulling you off the case." Olivia tried to interject but the captain held up his hand to stop her. "Now before you get all defensive, you have to understand. This man was in the apartment that you live in. He can get to you. He could kill you if he wanted. So, yes it's happening. The others can handle this. If you become a vic, this case is yanked right from under us. I don't want either to happen."

"Captain, you don't understand. I need to work this case. It wasn't the others' names that were spelled out with the victims' body. It was mine. Have I gotten to close, yes, but I was close from the beginning. This just proves to him that he does have some control over what happens, and he doesn't."

"Olivia, it's done."

"I hate leaving cases. I need to finish. You told me that we don't get to pick the vic. Why doesn't that still apply? I am no better than anyone that might come through those doors." She pointed towards the entrance.

"I am trying my damnedest to protect you. Right now I don't need this crap. I need your cooperation. If the brass gets a hold of this," He picked up the tape. "Then I don't know how much I can do. The commissioner, everyone will hear this tape. Everyone will be involved. I'm taking you off this case. And to start, here's a case that just came in."

He handed her a file that contained some information. On top of all the information, was a picture of a little girl.

"Her name is Chelsea Johnson. She's eight years old. Mother called in frantic when she wasn't in her room this morning. The screen on her window had been cut. It looks like a grab job. There was a canvas in the neighborhood. Nothing came up."

"Why weren't we involved on the canvas?" Olivia asked still reading the file.

"Some others were on it. They searched around the house, and CSU didn't come up with anything that was too forthcoming. About an hour ago, guy said he was dumpster diving, and he found her. She was still alive, and rushed to the hospital. Now Olivia," Cragen started to say.

"Cap, I understand. As long as the job gets done right." She stood up and prepared to leave.

"Olivia, grab Daniels on your way out. She's a rookie and needs some guidance." She forced a smile and left the office. She merely glanced at the other detectives as she grabbed her coat and went to retrieve the other detective. She walked over to the other detective's desk.

"Laura Daniels, you're with me, come on, we gotta go." The younger detective grabbed her stuff and eagerly followed the other detective.

"We're headed to St. Catherine's," Olivia said shoving the folder at Laura. "It's all in the file, you can read it on the way." Olivia was curt with her.

"Detective Benson is there a problem?" Laura asked defensively.

"Yeah, you're not Elliot Stabler, that's my problem." Olivia walked to her side of the car, got in, and drove off before the passenger door was closed. The ride to the hospital was silent, and Olivia thought about her behavior. When she pulled up to the hospital Olivia shut the car off and turned towards the other detective.

"I'm sorry, about, earlier. Not exactly the right way to start off a working relationship." Olivia smiled. " It's not everyday that I'm pulled from a case, especially one like the one I was working. Then again, there weren't many cases like the one I was working. Anyway, I'm sorry. My ill mood has nothing to do with you, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. So how about we just start this entire thing over?" Olivia said waving her hands for emphasis.

" I think that I would like that very much." Laura smiled and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Laura Daniels, it's nice to meet ya." Olivia smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Olivia Benson, and the pleasure is all mine." They got out of the car and headed to the ER.

"So, how do you want to handle this?" Laura asked.

"The same way we always do, wing it. Interview the witnesses, family, victim, and work our asses off until we get the perp." Olivia flashed her badge at the desk.

"Hi, we're Detectives Benson and St… Daniels. I need a room number for Chelsea Johnson, she was brought in about an hour ago." Olivia waited for the receptionist to look in the computer.

"Yes, she's still in exam room four." The receptionist pointed in the direction of the room.

"Thanks." Olivia turned and nodded for Laura to follow her.

Chelsea was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Silent tears fell down her face. Her mother was sitting beside her with her head down on the bed.

"Ma'am," Detective Benson stepped forward and held out her badge. The woman's head sprang up, and she let go of her daughter's hand. She came around to the other side of the bed as if to protect her daughter from these intruders.

"Hi," Olivia looked at the other detective before she began to announce them. She felt awful for calling out the wrong name earlier. "We're Detectives Benson and Daniels. We're here about your daughter's case. We'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Olivia put her badge back in her pocket and took out a pad of paper.

"She's asleep right now. Can you come back later, I'd rather not wake her." The mother's eyes grew teary again and she turned back to face her daughter for a second.

"That's perfectly understandable. Can we ask you some questions outside briefly?"

"I don't want to leave her side. I shouldn't have left her, she wouldn't be here if I hadn't left her." The mother almost broke into tears.

Olivia was about to speak when the younger detective broke in.

"Ma'am, why don't we just get a cup of coffee. You need a break, and I'm sure Detective Benson wouldn't mind watching over your angel while you had a brief respite." Laura offered her best smile hoping that the other woman would soon open up to her.

"I don't know, would you give me your word that she would be taken care of? God, if anything more were to happen to my baby." The mother could barely finish her sentence.

"I promise you that I won't let anything happen to her Mrs. Johnson."

"Kayla, please, call me Kayla. I'm tired of Mrs. Johnson, that's all I've heard for the last hour. I am Kayla." The mother said wearily. "I just don't understand why someone would do this to my baby. She is so sweet." Kayla put her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle the sob that almost erupted from her. Laura walked over to the woman and began to rub her back.

"Come on, let's take a break. You don't need to wear yourself out. Chelsea will need you to be strong for her. Let's go get that cup of coffee that I was talking about." Laura led Kayla out of the room, and Olivia walked over to the other side of the bed. She pulled the chair up close to the bed and sat down in it with plump.

She looked over at the little girl, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully except the bruises on her face. Olivia's heart went out to the little girl. She rubbed the little girl's hand before sitting back in the chair pulling out her cell phone. She dialed the all to familiar number of her partner.

"Stabler."

"Hey, what's up?" Olivia slid down in her chair.

"Nothing, just a bunch of dead ends. Pretty much nothing here, what about you?"

"Not much, mother just left, I'm sitting with the girl till her mother gets back." Just then the little girl began to stir beside her.

"El, let me call you back, she's waking up." Olivia said and began to lean towards the little girl.

"Alright, love you." Olivia put her phone back into her pocket before laying her hand on top of the little girl's.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Where's my mommy, she promised to be here when I woke up!" The little girl started to become distraught.

"Honey, she had to leave for just a second, I promise you she'll be back right back. Until then I'm going to stay with you, is that alright?" Olivia softly questioned.

"Who are you?" Why are you here, where's my mommy?" Chelsea began to cry.

"Honey, my name is Olivia Benson. I'm a detective with the police department. See." Olivia pulled her badge out once again.

"I promised your mommy that I would watch over you while she had to step out. She didn't want to leave honey, but I promise you she'll be back very soon. Ok." Olivia rubbed the little girl's hand for reassurance. After a few minutes the little girl touched the badge then closed her eyes again.

"Is that man coming back?" She said with her eyes closed.

"What man honey?" Olivia probed slightly. She didn't want to start too soon, for fear that she might frighten the little girl.

"The man who hurt me." Silent tears fell down the little girl's face.

"No, honey, he will never hurt you again." Olivia scooted closer before continuing. "I won't let him hurt you, but I need to ask you a few questions."

The little girl nodded her head and wiped the tears that were now on her face.

"Ok, Why don't you tell me what happened when you went to bed last night."

"Last night, mommy and me said our prayers, and then she turned on my night light. She tucked me in and said that she loved me. I told her that I loved her and I turned over and I went to sleep. I woke up this morning when I felt someone grab me. The man grabbed me and then he yanked me out the window. He carried me down the alley into his van. I tried to kick, but he was really strong. When the van stopped, he opened the door, and I threw something at him, and it hit him in the face. He got really mad and came inside the van. He hit me and then picked me up and threw me against the side of the van. I don't remember anything else. When I woke up again mommy was sitting in the chair crying." The little girl finally stopped and wiped the tears from her face.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat or tried to at least.

"Honey did the man say anything, or touch you anywhere that made you uncomfortable, you know like in your private area?"

"I only remember him calling me daddy's girl. I don't remember him touching me, but..." The little girl stopped a minute and looked over at Olivia.

"But what honey?"

"It hurts."

"What hurts honey?" A tear slid down Olivia's cheek as the little girl placed her hand over her lower stomach.

"Down there." The little girl slid her hand over to Olivia's. "Is he going to go to jail?"

"I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that he does go to jail, and I mean for a very long time. Ok." Olivia wiped her face just before Kayla and Laura came back.

"MOMMY!" The little girl screamed, and held her hands open for her mother to come into. The mother gave her daughter a bear hug and just stood there.

"Mrs. Jo..I'm sorry, Kayla, here's my card. If you need anything just give me a call. My home's on the back." Olivia extended her hand with the card in it. Kayla grabbed it and her hand immediately went back to her daughter's back. They were still embraced in a hug when the detectives left.

As the detectives walked to the car they shared details pertaining to the case.

"So it's about one now, you want to go and get something to eat before we head back?" Olivia asked putting on her seatbelt.

"Umm, sure, there's a little German eatery nearby that just recently opened. It's called Urclich's or something like that." Laura laughed at her mispronunciation.

"I need to call the station to let the captain know where we are, but after that sure we can go to Urclich's or something like that." Olivia laughed as she turned on the engine. She began reaching for her phone just as it started ringing.

"Benson, we were just about to go to lunch. Seriously, when, alright we'll be there in just a second." Olivia hung up the phone.

"That was the captain. He said that there was someone at the station confessing to the rape and attempted murder of Chelsea Johnson. The man saw her on the TV and had to turn himself in. He said that she wasn't supposed to live, and since she did then he would accept punishment for his crime."

"Do we believe him, I mean, this has to happen all the time." Laura looked concerned.

"It does, if he did it then there will be some things that he can tell us that no other person would be able to. We just have to get there and see what happens." Both detectives forgot about lunch as they changed into their all work attitudes.

When they reached the station they ran up the stairs and headed straight for the captain's office.

"Captain, what's going on?" Olivia said a little out of breath. Cragen came around the desk and raised the blinds in his office that looked into the interrogation room.

"This is Brandon Canady. He's an ex-employee of Ricky Johnson, Chelsea's father. This was his form of payback. That's all he's said. Go in there and see what you get."

Olivia walked back to her desk and took off her jacket. She clipped her badge to her pants and then picked up a notebook and a pen. She waited for Laura to join her before they headed to the interrogation room. They entered, and Olivia immediately made her presence known by throwing the pad and paper on the desk in front of him.

"Mr. Canady I hear that you want to confess to the attempted murder of Chelsea Johnson." She said taking a seat across from him.

"Yes, that's correct." He said picking up the pen.

"So, please, enlighten us. What happened last night?"

"Well, Ricky Johnson was my boss and..."

So this is the end. Tell me what you think. Just kidding. No there will be more. Only if you review. No review, no encouragement to continue. And there's no excuse not to cause anyone can leave a message. Till next time...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This chapter does a lot for the story. Read and I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Stay Tuned for more.

The detectives sat at their desk and quietly worked on paperwork. It had been two weeks since anything had happened with Elliot's case. There was nothing but dead ends to work with, and it was beginning to be a strain on them. Olivia's case closed quickly after Mr. Canady's confession. The captain had allowed Olivia to work quietly on the case, and she still carried the protective detail around. The team had been working for 17 hours straight. They were just about to head out when a woman walked in scanning the room. Olivia looked up and noticed her. She looked at Elliot before getting up and walking over to her.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You're Detective Benson?" The girl looked shocked. "That part was easy. My name is Rachel Burrall, and I desperately need to talk to you."

"Alright, how about we go somewhere a little more private." Olivia led her to the interrogation room connected to Cragen's office.

"Ok, Rachel, tell me why you came here today."

"Well, I was, umm, I was the...I..." Rachel started crying and Olivia put her pen down and walked around to the other side of the table. She sat down beside Rachel and grabbed her hands.

"Rachel you came here to tell me something. I know it might be hard, but trust me that it will be ok."

"I can't do this. I can't." Rachel stood up and started to leave but Olivia did not let her hand go.

"What's got you so scared?"

"He...he said...he...he said he would kill us."

Rachel finally managed to get out. Olivia looked stunned for a moment but then continued.

"Honey, I need you to calm down so you can talk to me, ok? Come on, let's sit down." Rachel stood still for a moment before walking back to her seat. She took a few deep breathes and sniffed a couple of tears.

"Now, you said we. Who is we?" Olivia asked.

"My friend Pam is with me. She's too scared to come in here. She already thinks that we are going to die because we came here, and now I do too." She started crying again.

"Honey, what makes you think that you're going to die because you came here?"

"He said that he would know if we contacted the police. He said he would kill us, but we knew we had to do the right thing. That little girl was so small. Oh, God!"

"Rachel where's Pam?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, she went into the bathroom," Rachel looked down.

"Hiding." She added quietly.

"Alright, well, I can guarantee you that it is twenty times safer in this room right here, then it will ever be in that bathroom.

"If he can see that she didn't talk to anyone, maybe he won't hurt her." Rachel started to cry again.

"Why did you come for me. Why not one of the other detectives in here?" Olivia questioned.

"We saw it on the news that some bodies where found in front of a detective's apartment. When we realized...we found out that it was you. Someone said that you lived there, and so we figured you would know what to do."

"Well, I can tell you this. You came to the right spot. Now, Rachel there is something I am not clear on. You keep saying he. Honey, who is he?"

"The man we saw with the little girl." Rachel all but screamed.

"I need you to think really hard and try to remember when this happened."

"It was the same night they found the bodies in front of your apartment."

"How do you know?" Olivia pushed a little more.

"After we ran back to my house we cried together. Afterwards we turned on the TV., and that's when we saw that there had been murders, and we got really scared." Olivia took in a big breath before nodding at the young woman. She leaned over closer to her and recaptured her hands.

"Well, you did the right thing by coming here. If you'll wait here, I want to go and get your friend. I want to make sure she's ok before we go any further."

"Please hurry, and tell her that I sent you, 'cause she won't come otherwise."

"Do you want someone to sit with you with?" Olivia asked, concerned by Rachel's request of speed.

"No," She said shyly, while lowering her head.

"Honey, I have a lot of friends out there who would love to sit in here and talk with you."

"Sure that's fine. If they want to."

"Honey, it's ok to be scared. Heck, I would be scared as well."

"Really?"

"Sure, I would. What you saw was horrible. How about I go and get that friend of mine so we can get this over with?" Olivia smiled and waited for approval before getting up and leaving. She quickly walked over to Laura.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" Olivia asked leaning on her desk.

"For you, hours. What do you need?" Laura said putting her files down.

"There's a young lady named Rachel in the interrogation room. She and her friend are college kids. She is scared about what she has seen. The friend named Pam is to scared to come in here, so she's hiding in the bathroom. I'm heading to get Pam, but I wanted someone to sit with Laura. I would ask Elliot, but it's a man she's scared of, I just thought it would be better for her if you sat with her."

"Yeah, I don't mind. Anything besides paperwork." Laura said standing up and taking her jacket off.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled and turned towards the interrogation room. She passed Elliot's desk and leaned in towards him. "I'll be back in just a sec and fill you in."

"Everything ok?" He asked, squinting his eyebrows.

"Not exactly, I'll be back." Olivia said and continued to walk towards the room. Olivia opened the door and let Laura enter first. She followed her in and noticed Rachel had been crying again. Her heart broke for the girl, and she hated to interrogate them like that but she knew that what she and her friend had to say could possible lead them to a killer. She swallowed her emotions and plastered a smile on her face for the sake of the victim. But was she a victim or witness? Both. Most definitely. She was a victim as much as witness. She would be scared for life for having witnessed the heinous act of a sick psychopath.

"Rachel, this is Laura. She's going to stay in here with you while I go and get Pam. It will be ok. I promise." Olivia smiled at her before she backed out of the room. Once she was out of the room, Olivia headed straight for the captain's office. "Hey Cap. I think I may have a witness to the dump in front of my apartment. Well two witnesses actually. I'm going to get the other one. She's scared and hiding in the bathroom. Detective Johnson is in with her right now, they're next door. I thought you might want to listen in once I got them both in there."

"Olivia, you're not on this case." Olivia sat down and quickly took up defense.

"Captain, they came to this station looking for me. I need to be on this case, Captain. I would not ask for it if I didn't think I could do it."

"Olivia it's really not a matter of whether or not you could do it. It is a matter of whether or not you will be alive to do it."

"Captain, this job comes with risk. I knew that when I signed up for it."

"Yeah, but this is an unnecessary risk."

"It's not unnecessary. Almost 15 people have been killed. It's more than necessary." Olivia was practically begging, and her captain had half a mind to say no.

"You keep the detail. You leave your house I want someone with you. You have to pee, I want someone to stand outside the door. You do not drive the same car twice in one day. You gotta sharpen the damn pencil then you make sure someone is there to catch the shavings you got it. And that is only the beginning. Those are the terms and conditions of you getting back on this case." Cragen was fuming. He knew Olivia well enough to know that she would rather work under those conditions then not be allowed to work at all.

"Fine, if that's what it takes for me to be back on this case then that is what I will have to do. Thank you, Captain." She got up and left his office. Cragen threw his pen down and slumped into his chair.

"Don, what did you just do?" He said to himself as he watched his detective walk over to her partner.

"Hey Elliot, come on." She said walking past him, but not taking anything with her.

"Where we headed?" He said standing up.

"Just come on will you." She said a little agitated. She stopped and waited for Elliot to walk over to where she was, but she didn't give him the chance to say anything else. She started walking away towards the bathroom as soon as he was close to her.

"Hey, hey Liv, what's going on?" He said pulling her off to the side.

"I'm back on the case and we have a scared witness hiding out in the bathroom. We get her and bring her back here." Olivia said trying to move past him.

"That's not it, and you know it. What happened in Cragen's office?"

"I told you, he put me back on the case." Olivia said looking away. There was silence between them and she turned and looked back at Elliot. He was not buying her half excuse. "Fine, it came with some strings." She said trying to be vague.

"Like what." Elliot crossed his arms across his chest and waited for her to continue.

"Fine," Olivia said as she began to replay the scene that happened in Cragens' office. She repeated it to him word by word and looked away again when she was finished. "So that's why I asked you to come. I had to have an escort." She flashed a fake smile before she continued to walk down the hall.

"We're all on the same team here." He yelled after her. She stopped and turned around to glare at him.

"Yeah, but I'm the only one with "conditions" to work under." She was not only agitated, but now she was pissed.

"It's only for your safety, Olivia. Why can't you see that?"

"What about your safety? What about the safety of every officer in this building? It hasn't stopped them from getting "conditions" so, do not bring me this bullshit about my safety. I can do my job just as well as anyone else in the place." She rolled her eyes at him and turned around and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped outside the door and took a few deep breaths. Before she could go forward, she felt Elliot behind her.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. You know that it is only for your protection as much as you hate to admit it. I'm glad you are back for what it's worth. Go on in. I'll be here when you come out, I'll keep them out as well."

"Thanks," was all she said before going into the bathroom. When Olivia walked into the bathroom she looked underneath the stalls. She was surprised when she didn't see any feet. She pretty much figured Pam would have her feet hidden but she expected someone else to be in the bathroom as well. She stood up and walked across the stalls slightly pushing on each one. She kept going until she came across the last one. When it didn't open when she pushed she figured she had the right stall.

"Pam." Olivia said leaning in towards the stall door. She heard a sharp intake of breath and she knew she had the right stall. "Pam Briggs. My name is Detective Olivia Benson. Your friend Rachel sent me. She's pretty worried about you. I told her that I would come and get you. Are you alright?" Olivia waited for a bit, and when she didn't get a response she started talking again. "Pam, I'll tell what. I have all day. I am just going to sit outside this door until you talk to me." Olivia slid down the wall and sat on the floor next to the door. There was silence for a while before she heard an almost silent whisper.

"Please go away. I don't want to be seen with you."

"Well, it's too late. There is only one window in here and I can bet you it cannot be seen through. And I've been seen coming in here, so anyone watching that door knows that my partner isn't letting anyone else in here. So whomever it is you are hiding from will only have their imagination to work with."

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's in a safe place. The same place I am trying to get you to, but I cannot do that if you are just going to stand there in this stall all day." Olivia said trying to get her to keep talking.

"He's going to kill us like he killed that girl." Pam started crying.

"I can't protect you from 'him' unless I get more information, but I will not talk about it until you come out of there. Not until I can look at you and see that you're ok."

There was silence again until Olivia heard two feet softly being placed on the ground. She stood up when she heard the lock on the door click. She put her hand on it and slowly pushed the door open until she could see Pam standing there. She had her head bowed and silent tears were running down her cheek. Olivia's heart went out to her. She stepped towards Pam and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Pam, it's going to be ok."

"I don't want to die," she cried. Olivia took another step forward as she embraced Pam in a hug. She held her there while Pam cried and rocked her slowly.After what seemed to be forever, they pulled apart. Olivia's hand went to wipe away tears she was not aware that had fallen. Pam did the same.

"Let's go see Rachel." Olivia said and stepped out the stall. She motioned for Pam to join, and she reluctantly did. They exited the bathroom and made their way towards the others. Olivia nodded at Elliot to let him know that everything was ok. She had her hand around Pam's shoulder and she supported her as she walked. When she opened the door to the interrogation room Rachel looked up at them. She jumped from her seat and ran over to hug Pam.

"Rachel, why did you tell her where I was? You promised." Pam accused.

"I had to. I was scared for you and she promised me that you would be safer in here. Look, it is going to be ok. They promised to protect us. Please don't be mad at me." Rachel pleaded. They stood there and looked at each other for a moment before embracing in another hug.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for yelling." Pam said. Olivia and Laura shared a look before turning their attention back to the girls. Pam and Rachel broke apart and sat down beside each other. They held hands as they sat there.

"Ok, now that we're all here. Why don't you try telling me what happened two weeks ago." Olivia picked up her pencil again. The girls slowly recanted the memory of what happened. Laura left halfway through the interview. It wasn't her case and she had work to do. Elliot came in at some point. Olivia didn't remember when, she was in involved in the interview and wasn't paying much attention to anything else.

When the girls where finished she thanked them and told them that she would be in touch. Olivia walked them over to the officer that was waiting to take them home. She gave each one of them her card with her home number on the back. She tried to reassure them that things would be ok. They had a description of the perp and car. The office was buzzing with activity. This was big. Something else to work on besides paperwork that never seemed to end. Activity suddenly seized to exist when Munch yelled. "I gotta hit." Everyone looked over at him as he waited for his document to print out.

Suddenly someone else's computer beeped. No one paid attention to it as Munch read his printout aloud.

"CSU ran the picture through the database and came up with a hit. His name is...and a drum roll please."

"Munch just tell us." Elliot yelled.

"Sean Brown. System made a 16-point match to facial structure. Went away for attempted rape and robbery five years ago. Get this got paroled four months ago and the first things he does is buy a car, and I bet you can guess what kind." He said with smirk.

"A Dodge Ram pickup," the captain said.

"None other. What I want to know is how he managed to pay for it." Olivia walked over and grabbed the paper from him.

"Son of a bitch. I remember him. Put him away. How the hell did he get out so early?"

"That doesn't matter. I'll call Casey and get a warrant. You got an address for him."

"Nothing here. The address he gave the car dealership was a phony. He could be anywhere." Olivia handed the paper back and sat down in her chair.

"I'm calling a press conference. Someone had to see something. I'll be damned if we get this close to be stopped by something as lame as an address. I am not holding anything back except his name. Lines will be open before the conference and I want all detectives on call in case anything with merit comes along." With that he walked off towards his office and the detectives were left waiting.

Tell me what you think. I'm so excited about it. Its so close to the end. So much stuff has to happen in the next chapter. I can't wait. A look inside the mind of a serial killer. No actually he's just going to tell Olivia why he did it. Awww, so sweet.

Now it's time to review.


	9. Chapter 9

"What!" Olivia stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her captain.

"In my office, you heard me. The rest of you get going. We don't have all day….Novak will meet you there with the warrant."

"Cap what about Olivia?" Elliot said asking the question on everyone's mind.

"Did I not make myself clear? Get out of here before you let the bastard get away."

"Yes sir." They all said making their way past Olivia.

"My office." Cragen turned around and went into his office. He left the door opened and waited for Olivia to come through. When she appeared he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Close the door." Olivia walked back up to the door and closed it very slowly.

"Sit down." She complied. "I don't want you there. That's the end of it. I know you have plenty of paper work to do on this case, so go work on it. You wanted in on this case, well you're on it. Paper work is a very valuable part of any case."

"Then why does it feel like you're taking me off. I should be out there arresting this SOB. I need to finish what I started."

"Why does it have to be you as long as it gets finished?" Olivia, he has nothing to loose. You go in there and he blows the place up, or opens fire. He has nothing to live for if he's caught. You got to think about that. It's not just your life I'm worried about. It's every officer that could possibly be killed in the line of duty because some sick freak is after you. You have to think about that. I've made my decision. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." Olivia stood up and walked out of the office without an argument. The look on her captain's face was enough for her. She sat at her desk and looked at the paper work. She heard laughing from behind her and turned around to see Laura on the phone at her desk. Olivia smiled at her and turned around as she heard the conversation coming to an end. She picked up her pen and opened the file on her desk. She looked at the board with the pictures of the victims and decided to start on one of the older cases that remained unfinished on her desk. She tried working for about 30 minutes but her mind kept wondering to the girls that had come in a few days earlier. She thought about the bodies that spelled her name out in front of her apartment building. Eventually her thoughts went to Maureen and her encounter with the psycho they were after. She thought about all the death made because of some sick man's obsession with her. She thought about how they all had heard Elliot and her make love, how violated she had felt then. She was so overwhelmed that she didn't notice the tears that came, and she didn't make an effort to stop them. She never even noticed Laura standing beside her and nearly jumped out of her skin when Laura placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I saw you over hear and wanted to come talk to you." Laura said sitting on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"It's alright. I was just preoccupied. I didn't even know that you had approached me, guess I was in a daze. What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You looked a little more than preoccupied. Tears hardly come with preoccupation." Laura said gently.

"I was just thinking about the case. It's hard to believe that it's over. We got him. I'm just grateful that nobody else is dead because of me." Olivia wiped the tears from her eye and looked back at the board. Laura followed Olivia's eyes to the board and tried to change the subject.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am hungry. We never got to that lunch the other day."

"Laura, I appreciate what you're trying to do here. But I need to get some work done."

"No, what you're trying to do is wait around here until they get back with this guy. But you don't need to so get up off your butt and let's go."

"You're crazy you know that. Let me get my coat and tell the captain." Olivia laughed as she got up and walked towards the captain's office. When she returned she had her coat in hand and nodded towards the door. "Let's go slave driver."

"I learned from the best." They laughed as they fell in step with one another.

Laura started talking about her niece that was born 2 days ago. Olivia felt the tug at her heart with the talk of babies. They waited for the elevator to come, and continued talking. When the doors opened Olivia and Laura instinctively moved aside to let the passengers off. Olivia looked up to see a man in handcuffs. As her eyes travel farther up north the hair on her neck began to stand up. She knew who it was and seeing her partners standing next to him only confirmed it.

"Hello sweet cakes."

"Shut up." Fin said pushing him off of the elevator. Olivia remained silent as they walked by. She stayed quiet for a while, most of the ride down actually.

"Do you want to go back in there?" Laura asked.

"So, you were telling me about your niece. When are you taking off to go see her?" Olivia immediately responded cutting her off. She did want to give herself the option of running back in their.

"Well…I plan on going this weekend. I'm not on call for once, so I figured then was as good a time as any."

"That's good. I hope you enjoy it."

"I will. It's in Atlantic City."

"That sounds fun. Will you stay the entire weekend?"

"I'm not sure you'll have a lot more fun without me. I've not been very good company lately."

"Well, with what you've been going through I can perfectly understand. But still it'll be fun. You can meet my sister and see the baby. Then we can have a girls night out. Get massages, go shopping, watching chick flicks…and I know a great restaurant we can eat at. And they have really hot waiters. I think it's a prerequisite for working there or something."

"I already have a man thank you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't look at the menu."

"That is true! It would be nice to get away for the weekend. This case is basically coming to an end. There's no way he'll walk."

"Well, let me know what you decide."

"I think I'll go. Clear my head and have a massage. See a cute baby. How could I resist?"

"Great…it'll be so much fun I promise. I'll call you later tonight and we can work out the details. Now let's get some food. I'm starving."

"Lead the way…." Olivia held the door open for Laura as she walked outside. They fell in step with each other and began to walk to lunch.


End file.
